1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to 5-[(4-aryl-1-piperazinyl)alkyl]-2-oxazolidinone derivatives, some of which have not been specifically disclosed before, that are useful in a method of treating allergic conditions and in a pharmaceutical composition for treating allergic conditions in warm blooded animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,559; 3,455,941; 3,513,236 and 3,457,267 disclose compounds of this invention having the generic formula ##STR2## where R=H, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, benzyl;
R.sup.1 =H, loweralkyl independently; PA1 R.sup.2 =H, loweralkyl; PA1 n=1 or 2; and PA1 where Q includes ##STR3## and Ar is phenyl, phenyl substituted by 1-3 substituents selected from loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, nitro, thioloweralkyl diloweralkylamino, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydroxy and the like; 2-quinolinyl, or 2-pyridinyl.
These compounds were disclosed as having tranquilizing and analgesic properties.
A related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,418 disclosed 2-oxazolidinones having the formula ##STR4## which are intermediates useful in the preparation of the Formula A compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,794 discloses antiallergy 4-[(.alpha.,.alpha.-diaryl)hydroxymethyl]-1-piperidinylalkyl-cyclic carbamates of Formula C which encompasses the 5-substituted 2-oxazolidinones. ##STR5##